Único camino
by MeiSaki
Summary: Y de alguna manera su autosacrificio le parece lo indicado, o en su defecto, lo que es inevitable. No existe salvación porque así lo ha (han) determinado. TohruNatsuno.


Shiki pertenece a doña Fuyumi Ono. Yo nada tengo que ver.  
>Spoilers más que nada del capítulo 11, 12 y 13 (creo). Yaoi.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsuno no teme precisamente a la muerte en sí o a los <em>levantados<em> cuando ya dudas no le quedan de su existencia. Pero sí que los desprecia. Y es que ambas cosas no pueden encerrar más que solamente un desenlace: orillarlo a acabar sus días en aquella apática aldea, ahora también infestada de seres que dan la impresión de haber sido sacados de una película con trama repetida y bajo presupuesto; ya sea como elemento vivo alimenticio con fecha de expiración, o tal vez eventualmente convertido en una más de las criaturas no muertas. Obligado a pertenecer a su club de esperpentos detestables.

Decidido a darles caza, no piensa permitir que le arrastren a ninguno de esos callejones sin salida. Ni siquiera es que planee quedarse en el pueblo por demasiado tiempo más, pero mientras tanto rendirse no es una opción para él.

Cree que la sonrisa de Tohru se ha apagado para siempre, extraviada en la eternidad de la muerte, absoluta, y tan equivocado no está al pensarlo así. Al verle, luego de que haya regresado a la vida en calidad de vampiro, no tarda en darse cuenta de que a éste le pesa en el corazón -el mismo que ya no latirá jamás- la afrenta que para él traduce el tener que alimentarse de quien hasta hace muy poco fue su mejor amigo. La vileza de su nueva condición atormenta a Tohru más de lo que Natsuno, al estar vivo aún, mirándole desde el otro extremo de la línea, puede comprender; más de lo que sus percepciones y humanos sentidos podrían llegar a comunicarle. Sólo tiene claro que si fuese Shimizu o cualquier otro de aquellos monstruos, enfrentarle no sería problema si su vida estuviese en juego, pero que tratándose de Tohru-chan, esa presunción se complica. No es capaz de poner fin a su extraña existencia con una estaca de madera como propuesto se lo tenía. Ni siquiera consigue mantenerse inmutable al sonido de su voz cuando ésta lo alcanza en noche cerrada desde el otro lado de su ventana, engañosamente dulce y nostálgica.

( La inmortalidad no le ha corrompido).

¿Por qué no simplemente escapar juntos? Darle la espalda a esos horrores y buscar un modo distinto de subsistir, libre de asesinatos; le parece lo más acertado cuando se lo propone a su desdichado amigo. Alejarse de quienes le subyugan y fuerzan a continuar así en beneficio de planes y subterfugios que él desconoce.

Natsuno sabe que también es lo que Tohru quisiera, pese a la vehemencia con que le contesta lo imposible que eso es. Lo inhumanamente difícil que es resistir el hambre y rechazar la solución de calmarla con la vida de alguien. Por eso cuando es testigo de su desesperación, no duda en ofrecer la palpitante sangre de sus propias venas como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, el único camino que les restara por delante.

_«Si tienes que matar a otros, mejor succiona mi sangre»._

Sus lágrimas le queman aunque sean hielo líquido; le pulverizan la tostada piel ahí donde aterrizan. El pesaroso momento de la mordida además de imbuirlo de debilidad le plaga la mente de recuerdos; los expone a la negra luz de sus ojos que momentáneamente permanece oculta a él. Así los días que pasó con Tohru-chan en la aburrida y calurosa Sotoba son una película a ratos distorsionada que fluye entre sus pestañas trémulas. Y de alguna manera su autosacrificio le parece lo indicado, o en su defecto, lo que es inevitable. No existe salvación porque así lo ha (han) determinado.

El mundo nocturno se vuelve traslúcido y después desaparece en una languidez tóxica (infitesimal) que recrudece dentro de sus anémicos huesos.

Tohru besa sus labios una vez, sólo una vez, después de implorar su perdón en silencio. Natsuno olvida su rostro dentro del ataúd hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol que aquel nunca volverá a ver, vuelve a emerger.


End file.
